raycyclopedia_sipematicafandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Sipe
Beginning his Youtube career in mid-2010, Raymond Sipe produced a number of videos before Youtube closed his account due to copyright violation issues. Raymond Sipe has since made his way back to Youtube under the alias of Raysipeladygaga, where he has uploaded over 4,500 new videos over the course of several years; most notably using his signature keyboard. He is 65 as of July 20th, 2015. He also has a Twitter Account , as well as a Facebook where similar updates and photographs are kept. Raymond Sipe does not have a specific schedule for releasing videos, but he typically releases two to four new videos daily. Raymond Sipe Today Raymond Sipe lives in what appears to be a large condo home of some fashion. Residing in the town of Treasure Coast, Floridahttp://www.amazon.com/gp/pdp/profile/A38K8VHWRXLV1Y/ref=cm_cr_rdp_pdp Raymond Sipe appears to have no current job, as he is either producing an extraordinary amount of videos or he is traveling to many various different social outings. Raymond Sipe lives with several cats, but aside from his pets, he appears to be alone in his home. No other members of the Sipe family have, to this day, ever been sighted or tracked down. Treasure Coast is one of the many coastal cities in the state of Florida that are famous for late-in-life retirements, so one can assume Raymond Sipe has entered retirement and is enjoying the freedom it has brought him. Raymond Sipe before Youtube Not much is known about Raymond Sipe's life before he surfaced onto the internet as the viral underdog star he is today. His current address, marital status, family members and origins are unknown. It is believed he his an immortal who spans the cosmos of time and space as a divine entity, bringing the mortal worlds of the universe his signature brand of comedy and grace; this however is pure speculation. Details of Raymond Sipe are hard to come by, though the man does have a private life that his fans should be wary to to not encroach too far into. Raymond Sipe is believed to have been born in the state of Pennsylvania, living and growing up in the town of Clearfield, while also attending college in the state. Flickr uploads from 2007 indicate that Raymond Sipe has been living in the state of Florida since at least his first Flickr upload on June 26th of 2007. As Raymond Sipe is in his mid-60's, it's quite likely he may have moved to Florida for retirement. Research shows that the last known address that Raymond Sipe has lived at in Florida is the town of Port Saint Lucie, a highly popular retirement city, which further supports the retirement theory. Raymond Sipe appears to be married and has at least one child. Raymond Sipe appears to live alone in all of his videos, however, so it's rather likely that Raymond Sipe used his awesome powers over molecular and chemical structures to transform his wife and children into video recorders and keyboard pianos so that Raymond Sipe could entertain the world. Mistaken Identity; the ballad of Untrue Raymond Sipe Original research lead to a case where a man, misidentified as Raymond Sipe, and his sexual misadventure was chronicled on the news website The Daily Miner , an Arizona based news source that documented an event concerning a man mistaken to be the true Raymond Sipe. Untrue Raymond Sipe (URS), while living and employed in the state of Arizona, was apparently involved in a scandal case as a Police Captain of the Kingman City Police Department, which resulted in his termination of service. Specific details are scarce, but the general summary of the incident follows two co-workers (a male police officer and a female secretary) under Police Captain URS who were engaged within a sexual relationship together and were subsequently caught. URS was accused of also having sexual relations with the secretary, though both URS and the secretary denied the allegations. The Kingman City attorney, Carl Cooper, cited that URS termination was due to his dishonesty during the investigation process. URS put in his own lawsuit against the City of Kingman, seeking a sum of four million dollars in damages. Suing for unlawful termination of job, loss of pension, slander, stress and emotional destruction. The outcome of the lawsuit is currently unknown, but who really gives a shit about URS and his lawsuit.http://kdminer.com/main.asp?SectionID=1&SubSectionID=1&ArticleID=40371&PollID=30&btnView=1 Raymond Sipe in other media Raymond Sipe has yet to achieve true, international fame, but he has fallen onto the radar of many different websites so far, which has gained him a bit of notoriety. He has been featured in an article by Internet Site Buzzfeed , entitled 15 reasons Ray Sipe is cooler than you. He has also been featured on the website GeekoSystem in the article “Turtle Gymnastics” and 11 Other Killer Ray Sipe Tunes from the Weirdest Reaches of YouTube He also has a TV Tropes article and is a treasured individual on 4chan's /v/ board.